One Piece:Blue
One Piece: Blue is a series based on Eiichiro Oda`s Original One Piece.The manga so far has 3 issues and Volume 1 hasn`t finished. Manga Issue 4 is going to be released very soon. Episode 2 is going to release. The origins have been told. The Episode is going shortened but more better fast paced than the original series. Manga is also being digitally scanned. It is set after One Piece after 50 years when Monkey D. Luffy becomes a Pirate King, when millions of pirate`s wish: To become the Pirate King has been finished because the World Government and the Marines has taken over the world. But there are yet some people who live to their will. Rovan Hurricane, a pirate whose dream is to stop the rampage of the Marines and make the world a better place but the only option to make "it" a better place is to win the title of Pirate King! Rovan Hurricane was designed by BurningCow in Deviantart. Main Characters Black Scar Pirates *'Rovan Hurricane- '''He is the main protagonist of the series. He is a brave and a young pirate who awaits for freedom. He sees the world wretched and views the Marines as disgusting people. He wants everybody to live free and himself too. He wants to fix the problems of the worlds and become a free man. Unfortunately the only way to do it is to become a Pirate King. Hurricane is worthy to be a Pirate King. He is brave, patient, serious and funloving. He is also strong and will never back down. He ate the Bolt Bolt Fruit, from Paramecia class. He strives for Nakamas and treats them fairly as if they were captains too. Hurricane is also respected by high class pirates too and as well invited them to their crews. He is the captain of the Black Scar Pirates. He is also a great user of swordsmanship. He uses his devil fruit powers on his sword to create a big attack. He is considered the biggest threat of the Black Scar Pirates. His dream is to become Pirate King and make the world a better place. *'Mino D. Hara- 'She is the first mate of the Black Scar Pirates. She is loyal and a trustable member of the Black Scar Pirates. She will never betray her crew members and will only serve as a First Mate. She is the user of the Kinzoku Kinzoku Nomi, a devil fruit powers that give her powers to become, create, expand, shrink and control all kinds of metal. She is also the navigator of the Black Scar Pirates. She is considered the second biggest threat of the Black Scar Pirates. Her wish is to take the three swords of Roronoa Zoro from One Piece that Zoro left back for someone to take it and also wants the map of the whole world. *'Canon Fists Uruton- 'Uruton is the shipwright of the Black Scar Pirates. He lost his arms in a war so a scientist named Henry XII built him a mechanically engineered hands with weaponry. He learnt engineering from Henry XII and has a great respect for him. He honors Hurricane and treats him as his master. Uruton joined the Black Scar Pirates for saving his land from Dorton, an evil marine conquerer. He is a big master at archaelogy and technology. He also serves as an archaelogist. His dream is to see the Poneglyphs in One Piece to know about Thousand Sunny`s engineerings so that he could make a ship just like it. He is considered the third biggest threat of the Scar Pirates *'Bigg D- 'D is the chef, musician and doctor of the Black Scar Pirates. He ate the Gengo Geno Nomi, an unuseful devil fruit power that lets the user to understand all kinds of languages. He is a great doctor and is loyal and trustworthy to Hurricane. He had a lonely life until Hurricane came. He lived in Reja Suna, a land where competions, parties, events and celebrations are held. When Mercuny, an evil Vice Admiral who was searching for Hurricane and his crew, stopped events and made people`s life miserable. He puts Shichibukai Hippo Bee Hippo in charge of watching over the lands while he goes to the northen part of the islands. The Black Scar Pirates end the marine`s misery and Bigg D joins their crew. His dream is to get the scroll that remains on One Piece written by Tony Tony Chopper on how to cancel Devil Fruit Powers and also contains All Blue and the Legendary Musical Rhythm. *'Toot- 'Toot is the pet dog of the Black Scar Pirates. He is a watchdog and loves his master Rovan Hurricane. Toot has human minds but can`t talk like one. Marines *'Fleet Admiral X Bones-''' Rutthless and power demanding, X Bones wants absolute justice throughout the world and wants to destroy One Piece and put a stop to the Pirate Era. *'Admiral Bon Flag- '''Ruthless, naive, self centered and corrupted. *'Vice Admiral Petedora- 'Moralic. has a sense of justice and wants the word free to spread around and respects Hurricane and only executes evil pirates. Other Pirates *'Skylet Hurricane- '''She is the sister of Hurricane and the strongest pirate that originated in East Blue ( Rovan being the 4th.) She is told to be the succesor of Ace. She ate the Mizu Mizu Nomi, the strongest Devil Fruit that ever existed. She also vows to become the Pirate king. Plot A young slave named Rovan Hurricane escapes from the slavehouse with some of his friends including Mino D. Hara and his sister Skylet Hurricane. The situation ends up in such a way that Skylet escapes and leaves back his brother, Hurricane and Mino`s friends are assasinated. A old sensei named Judo Kenpai trains them and gives them a ship known as The Curve Fox Ship. Hurricane and Mino become pirates to stop the Marines conquer islands and seas and stop the evolution to become free but the only way to do is to become Pirate King so that the marines shall not dare to pass you. On the way to become through adventures, they make nakamas and enemies. Marine Admiral Bon Flag destroys nearly the Red Line to search for the Black Scar Pirates. Afraid of the power of the Marines, even the strongest pirates become Shichibukais. But Hurricane must overcome them and reach through Grand Line! Karen D. Foster, a very strong Shichibukai betrays the marines and kills Vice Admiral Nice Hat and takes over his headquarter making it his territory. The marines rage up a war with Foster for his will to be free and Hurricane participates on it as the Pirate`s side and takes down Vice Admiral Gosune. The war is put up to an end when Foster sacrifices himself because he sees that the marine`s will never let them go free but however X Bones also betrays the Marines and kills Mormon, the ex chef of the Black Scar Pirates raging up a war between the marines and Pirates again. Skynet appears with her own crew, The D Damn Pirates and tries to save Hurricane but Hurricane ends up dying for the sake of Freedom and Urueno D. Roger, the user of the Souo Souo Nomi sacrifices himself for giving his lifespan to Hurricane making him have two lifespans. Hurricane successfully wins the war and decides to separate Urueno`s soul from his body and put it back to the original but it must take a big fight with the undefeatable Jombie, the half zombie pirate. Hurricane loses to Jombie but then challenges him to another fight with at last winning by nearly getting himself dead. Jombie accepts to keep Ureno out of his body but not be sealed in the original one but Jombie`s one where he can be pure enough to live another lifespan. The Soul Eater, Jombie takes Urueno`s soul and Hurricane continues his adventures. Meanwhile his sister is brainwashed by the Evil Wizard Babun by the request of X Bones. Skynet is sent to kill Hurricane. Uraneous Pirates form an alliance with the Black Scar Pirates and Hurricane sadly has to kill Skynet at her own request. Now angered, X Bones becomes a mad pirate himself and eats the Light Light Fruit, the succesor fruit of Kizaru and creates the third war with Hurricane. Ultimately, Hurricane and X Bones reach One Piece so Hurricane sacrifices himself in such a way he becomes Pirate King and freedom is set and X Bones is killed. The series ends with The Black Scar Pirates with all their wishes complete, disgroup and go their own ways just like the Roger and the Straw Hat Pirates. Designs The designs are available at Deviantart and character designing was very hard more than the script. Designing the Jolly Roger of the Scar Pirates was also very very hard. Importantly, Hurricane`s look is similar to Highschool of The Dead`s Takashi Hinako. The design looked like a classic pronto black and whitee sketch art. Soundtracks *The WORLD *Misa`s Song *Overtaken *Dragon Soul *Royals *POTC Theme Song *Roronoa Zoro Theme Song *Yon We GO! Category:Series Category:BurningCow One Piece Blue